elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aldarch Tilcalar
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Shimmerene |region = Summerset |province = Summerset Isles |quests = The Queen's Decree |voice = |dlc = Summerset }} Aldarch Tilcalar is an Altmer found in an argument at the front gate of the city of Shimmerene, Summerset. He transferred to the Monastery of Serene Harmony at the request of Kinlady Avinisse,Kinlady's Letter but has since closed it to newcomers.Dialogue between Aldarch Tilcalar, Corimin, Daalinden, Indalinwe, and Veranquel during "The Queen's Decree" Interactions The Queen's Decree Razum-dar asks the Vestige to ask citizens of Shimmerene their opinions on Queen Ayrenn's decree to allow other races onto the island of Summerset. After speaking with three citizens of Shimmerene as Razum-dar asked, Aldarch Tilcalar can be found at the front gate, where an argument about Queen Ayrenn's decree is occurring. Later in the quest, Aldarch Tilcalar is met in Kinlady Avinisse's Garden, after which he sets up a meeting with the Kinlady. At the Coral Forest, he is revealed to be the Earl of Clavicus Vile previously encountered in the Monastery Undercroft. Conversations The Queen's Decree Veranquel: "This is unheard of! Why have you closed the Monastery?" Aldarch Tilcalar: "Good people, I hear your concerns." Indalinwe: "But the workers I hired? They were aboard the ship from Rivenspire!" Aldarch Tilcalar: "The Kinlady and I, we have only your best interests in mind. Every guest must be sequestered while we ascertain their suitability for Altmer society." Daalinden: "The Aldarch's right. Lock up the newcomers!" Corimin: "Send the newcomers back where they came from! We don't want them here!" When speaking to him in Kinlady Avinisse's Garden: :I hear that you and the Kinlady have a plan for administering the Queen's decree. "You heard that somewhere, did you? Hmm. I'll have to have a discussion with the Divine Prosecution about how lax our security has become. No, no. I jest. The Kinlady and I have nothing but the best interests of Summerset and the newcomers in mind." ::Is that why you're sequestering newcomers and other non-High Elves beneath the monastery? "You really are well informed about things here in Shimmerene, aren't you? For a nebarra." :::You keep calling me a "nebarra." What does that mean? "You're right. Where are my manners? Using a word you couldn't possibly be expected to understand. It means unwelcome. As in, you are not welcome here." ::::I see. And is it common for High Elf monks to conspire with Daedra? "That's a serious accusation to toss around so casually. What did you say your name was again? I want to make sure to add it to the Divine Prosecution's observation log. For your own protection, you understand." :::::If you'll excuse me, Aldarch Tilcalar, I just remembered I have someplace else to be. "I suddenly remembered some business I need to deal with as well. Feel free to pester the other guests in my absence." When initially overheard in the Coral Forest: Kinlady Avinisse: "Murder? That wasn't part of the plan, Aldarch!" Aldarch Tilcalar: "You know nothing of the plan, you fool. Let me give you a taste of what the Prince of Bargains has in store for this pitiful world." Kinlady Avinisse: "Your Prince? I want no part of Daedra! Help!" Any dialogue of Aldarch Tilcalar's after this will be credited to the Earl of Clavicus Vile. Gallery The Queen's Decree Argument.png|The argument occurring at the gate during "The Queen's Decree" Earl of Clavicus Vile.png|Aldarch Tilcalar as the Earl of Clavicus Vile during "The Queen's Decree" Appearances * Category:Summerset: Altmer Category:Summerset: Males Category:Summerset: Shimmerene Characters